


Late Nights Are For Lonely People

by Jarofsunshine



Series: Angella and Adora [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Gen, Good Parent Angella (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarofsunshine/pseuds/Jarofsunshine
Summary: “Adora? Is that you?” Adora spun around at the sudden voice. Queen Angella was leaning halfway out of her doorway, a worried expression on her face. “I apologize. I didn’t mean to scare you. I was only confused as to why you are up this late.” Her voice was gentle in tone, but edged with the slightest bit of prying.-Angella finds Adora wandering around late at night and shares a fond moment with her.
Relationships: Adora & Angella (She-Ra)
Series: Angella and Adora [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920127
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	Late Nights Are For Lonely People

Adora couldn’t sleep again. She thought she had been getting better at sleeping by herself, but then nights like this came, crashing all of her progress. Usually, on nights like this, she would sneak into Glimmer’s room and spend the night there. However, she had assured the girl earlier that day that she wouldn’t need to do that tonight, and her pride was just too important to break. So, here she was, walking aimlessly around the halls of Brightmoon castle by herself in an attempt to burn some energy and clear her head. The halls were always brightly lit, no matter how late it was, which proves to be quiet the contrast compared to the dim, orange lighting of the Fright Zone. Adora didn’t even know it was possible for one place to be this bright until she came to Brightmoon, and, if she was being honest, she frequently got headaches from the overwhelming brightness.

“Adora? Is that you?” Adora spun around at the sudden voice. Queen Angella was leaning halfway out of her doorway, a worried expression on her face. “I apologize. I didn’t mean to scare you. I was only confused as to why you are up this late.” Her voice was gentle in tone, but edged with the slightest bit of prying. Glimmer would have probably found it annoying, but Adora thought it felt nice that the Queen cared enough to wonder about her.

“I, uh, needed a late night walk, Your Majesty. You know, get some fresh air and stuff.” Adora didn’t sound too convincing, in fact she was a terrible liar and it sounded terrible, but the queen didn’t seem to mind much.

“Ah. I see,” was all she said, smiling down at the girl. She stepped out fully into the hallway, making her way over to Adora as her silky nightdress followed behind. “I was actually about to head to the kitchen for some tea. Would you like to join me?” Adora froze. The queen wanted to invite her to spend time with her? With no pretense of discussing She ra or war plans? Of course, she could be wrong about that last part, and she wouldn’t turn down the queen no matter what it entailed, but it was nice to feel wanted.”

“Um, sure, Your Majesty, Highness. Yes— Yes, Ma’am.” Angella let out a light chuckle high in her throat.

“Just Queen Angella is fine, Adora.” She extended an arm out in front of them, gesturing down the long hallway. “After you.”

“Would you mind grabbing the tea from the cabinet while I get the cups down. It should be in the one next to the wall,” Angella requested, walking to the other side of the room towards a rack lined with various dishes and china.

“Uh, sure.” In all honesty, Adora had no clue what she was looking for. She had never heard the word tea, and she definitely didn’t know what it looked like. Still, she opened the cabinet next to the wall and looked around. There were a bunch of small boxes and containers, none of which had clear labels that Adora could understand on the front of them. Why did nothing have labels? That’s such an inefficient way of organization! Hoping for the best, Adora grabbed a small opaque container and brought it over to the queen, who was now heating up water on the stove.

“Thank you, Adora. I—” She looked down at the container in her hand. “Um, were you aware that you grabbed the cinnamon?”

“The— the what?”Adora blinked. Angella scrunched her face, as if trying to read Adora. Adora recognized her tight expression from past commanding officers preparing to criticize her performance in a much louder volume than necessary. “Oh! Yes! Cinnamon! I’m so sorry, Queen Angella—” She all but frantically turned to run back to the cabinet and try again. Angella caught her arm and pulled her back before she made much distance.

“I’m not upset, Adora. I just thought you had accidentally grabbed the wrong thing.” Adora looked up at her with a mix of confusion, disbelief, and relief in her eyes, an expression that read you aren’t? That made Angella’s heart ache for her. “Why don’t you sit down? Tell me about what you used to eat and drink before you came here?” Adora awkwardly took a seat on one of the kitchen barstools and shrugged.

“Um, nothing much. Not compared to anything here, at least. We had grey ration bars and brown ration bars. That’s about it.”

“Rations?” Angella questioned, her voice raising by a hair.“All you had to eat was rations?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Angella sighed as she grabbed a light purple box and went back to the water on the stove.

“I apologize if this offends you in any way, Adora, but I’m shocked you’ve made it this far.” The taller woman opened a drawer, pulling out a bag and holding out to Adora. “Here. Try some of these. They were one of my favorite snacks when I was younger.” Adora opened the bag, taking out one of the small, round objects and hesitantly placing it in her mouth. Her eyes went wide at the flavor. “Good, right? They’re dipped noseyberries. Micah and Glimmer never liked them, but I absolutely adore them.” She handed Adora a small cup, taking a sip from her own cup. “This is my favorite tea. I used to drink it all of the time with my husband while watching the sun go down.” Adora didn’t know what to say. Was there a certain protocol for talking to queens? What if she messed up and said the wrong thing? Thankfully, Angella didn’t seem to mind the silence that passed between them.

“Thank you, Queen Angella,” Adora had told her when they had finished off their cups and were parting ways. “For everything, really.”

“Thank you, Adora,” Angella said back. “If you ever need anything, don’t be afraid to let me know.” An understood invitation to do this again. Adora smiled.

Adora slept exceptionally well that night after she went back to bed. No shadows on the wall, no intrusive thoughts, and no crushing feeling of loneliness. For the first time since coming to Brightmoon, Adora was able to really internalize that she was loved and valued and cared about, and turn off the part of her brain that said otherwise.


End file.
